The Theif Lord Sweet Dreams
by City.Girl.Reveiwer
Summary: This FanFic is a HornetXProsper. Its based on the film and is my own take on it, it will have more drama and action of course and a bit of romance i hope you like it.i love HornetXProsper Fanfics and i just wanted to so my own but with all the characters!
1. Chapter 1 Riccios Mistake

_Okay, you're just going to have to forget everything you've read about how the gang met before Scipio as a matter of fact, just forget everything. It's my take on the Thief Lord so I'll be pumping lots of action and drama into the original scenes, Yes I know, I'm sure you're already searching for the exit button. But for the small amount that may stay and read, I hope you enjoy. _

Hornet

I've never been so cold, I thought I'd arrive in a sunny dreamland but I was greeted with frost and snow. But Venice's beauty was still there.

I was in St Marcos square by the Basilica, next to a group of American Tourists. It was odd, there was this boy, skinny quite short with spiky hair and crooked teeth that I kept seeing. Round the corner of alleyways in the shadows and the darkness. He'd sometimes be with his friend, a black boy, muscular quite tall.

I saw him again when I was in the square, standing next to the group of tourists. His friend was with him, he winked at me then I could have sworn they took a wallet which was hanging out of one of the Americans backpack.

I looked around checking that nobody had seen them and when I looked back, they were gone. This thought troubled me. I didn't like the idea of stealing, but I didn't have much cash left and I was already sleeping in the darkened corners of the Venetian alleyways.

I got up feeling odd and out of place and walked over to the group of Americans and saw that another one of them had a wallet sticking out of there bag, I looked around to check nobody was watching, my mouth was dry and I was shaking as my hand grabbed for the purse. I must have been too obvious because the tourist turned around and saw me with the wallet in my hand. I turned and ran. I could hear shouting but I didn't want to look back just in case he was right behind me. I ran down the alleyways turning and scrambling round corners and I could hear the padding of feet slapping against the ground metres away and suddenly just as I was skidding round a corner someone pulled me into a dark doorway.

Riccio

I'd found someone finally who was like me. His name was Mosca, very muscular and tall, He said he was fourteen; I lied and said that too. Well I'm nearly thirteen and I didn't want him to think of me as young. The company's been nice; I mean after I left the orphanage, I regretted it. I hadn't really thought it through, not much money and not many clothes. It's nice to have someone to take charge and tell me what to do so I'm not so on my own.

But I've been seeing this girl around; she's got olive skin and two black braids in her hair. I've seen her asleep in the doorways and I told Mosca to tell her to hang around with us but he says we have hardly got enough food for ourselves without having to get her food and stuff too. I get what he means but today we got a wallet with enough money to last us a week which is good. We saw her in the square today, while we were taking the wallet. And as we want through the alleyways we saw her running with a wallet in her hand and a man running not too far behind.

"Mosca, come on, we've got to help her out." I said. Mosca rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He sighed.

We went inside one of the small dark alleyways.

"Shhhh... wait." Whispered Mosca.

And as we saw the girl scramble round the corner, Mosca pulled her into the dark alleyway hidden from view.

Mosca

I've come to like having Hornet in our gang. It's good to have someone on lookout. We've already pick pocketed more than we need to. But it's harder at night, finding somewhere to sleep, we have to be more careful because she's a girl and we don't want to hang around anywhere where people will give her hassle for a snog or something. We've been through days when we've had no sleep.

Hornet still hasn't told us about her past; I mean it's probably really upsetting because every now and then I see tears in her eyes. Riccio was beat up by his dad before he went to the orphanage. He won't go into too much detail because he wants act all tough.

Riccio soon made a very stupid mistake that turned out to be not so much a mistake after all.

We were by the Grand Canal and it was packed. There was hardly any room to walk. Hornet was counting all the money we had down a side alley and Riccio was looking for a target.

"Mosca?" Riccio said nudging me.

"What?" I snapped.

"What about that guy, in the long coat?" Riccio said pointing to a boy, looked around seventeen, but he looked rich as well.

"Okay, I'll watch, you go. It's your turn." I sighed.

Riccio crept up behind the boy and checked to see if anyone was watching. He was almost knocked over by the crowd of people going the opposite way. He slipped his hand into the boys pocket and came back with a wallet.

"Look Mosca, it's loaded." Riccio said.

Then Riccio jumped as a hand fell onto his shoulder. I looked up to see the owner of the wallet behind Riccio.

"I think you'll find that's mine." The boy stated.

Then he pushed me and Riccio into an alleyway with a dead end.

Hornet had obviously noticed what was going on and quickly stepped in.

"Please Signor; we're sorry he took the wallet." She said grabbing it from Riccio and giving to the boy.

He was obviously taken aback.

"How many are you?" He said.

"Just us three." I said.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

None of us said anything.

"Orphans, come with me." He said.


	2. Chapter 2 Being Responsible

_Hello again! If you're reading this then you didn't give up after the last chapter so well done and thank you! This chapter is kind of showing how Hornet has to deal with being the responsible one and how she's almost on her own because she's the only girl and how the boys don't understand. I know, I've suddenly become all deep and meaningful but I only just kind of clicked how she's the mother of the group. ___

Hornet

The Stella is amazing. It used to be a cinema, it still has the vending machine and the chairs and the screen and everything. We sleep on the top balcony. Scip's got it all wired up and everything so we can get the lights to turn on but there's no heating. It's freezing but He's brought us clothes and bedding.

Scipio, that was the boy's name. Turns out he's a thief too. Not only that, he's a Thief Lord. He knew about this place and took us here. He doesn't stay with us though; he says he's got important business to attend to. It's a bit odd though. I mean, who just randomly knows about a place like this. I guess I shouldn't complain. He's stolen stuff for us and we have to sell it to this guy, Barbarossa, for money. He never gives us enough money though, the pig! He's fat, ugly and he smells funny. He owns this antique shop full of stolen goods.

One night Scipio kept us waiting for ages. Till the early morning. I was reading Riccio one of the books Scip had given me. 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe." When we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Riccio.

Mosca and I sat there in our pyjamas in the candle light. We preferred to use candles at night because the big lights were too bright. Mosca sleeps in a hammock he made, he said it reminded him of when he slept on a boat because it could rock to and fro.

I heard talking and then the lights came on. I looked out over the balcony.

"Two o'clock, typical, steal a watch next time; we were going to send out a search party." I said, and then I noticed Scip wasn't alone.

Mosca

I looked out, behind Scipio were to boys, one about my age with scruffy hair and a backpack and then an angel faced small boy with blonde hair holding onto to the other boys hand.

"This little fellows got a nasty cough, have you got any medicine in your medicine cupboard?" Scipio asked to Hornet. Hornet went to go and look.

"Who are they?" I said.

"They're friends of mine; they need to crash here, enough said." Scip said firmly.

I went to grab a pile of clothes in a bag that were spare; the boys looked cold and tired.

We went downstairs to meet them. Hornet knelt down by the small boy and checked a temperature.

"You're burning up; does it hurt when you cough?" Hornet asked and the boy nodded.

I plonked the pile of clothes onto the floor.

"This is the wardrobe." I said.

"Thanks!" replied the older boy.

"You won't get better than these sodden old rags." Hornet said cheerfully.

Riccio

The boy's names were Prosper and Bo. Prosper was the Eldest and was Mosca's age. They seemed nice enough. There definitely not from Italy, I think they're German. They fit in straight away

The thing is, I quite liked our gang as it was. Now we've got two other people to think about. Maybe I'm just being weird but I feel like they've just intruded our special place. I guess I'll just have to get used to it.

Hornets certainly taken a shine to Prosper, I always thought it would be her and Mosca; I was worried that it would be her and Mosca more like. I thought if it was them two then I'd be on my own again. And I never want to be alone again.

I can't believe that Scip found us this place. It's amazing, it feels like home now. It is home now. We've all got our own beds and The Thief Lords letting us sell his loot and keep the money. Hornets in charge of keeping the money. I wish she wasn't, she's so bossy. She won't let us by anything, not even cakes even though she gets to buy loads of books.

"No Riccio, I've told you, you don't need any more comics, and sweets are just unnecessary." Hornet sighed.

"But we've got bags of money." I moaned.

"Yeah, come on Hornet." Said Prosper.

"That money's for bad times." Hornet said quietly.

"How come you always seem to have more books? What did you do? Pay with air?" Mosca said sarcastically.

"Come on Hornet!" Bo whined.

"It is true about the books." Prosper said.

"Yeah you're being really unfair!" I said.

"You're such a hypocrite!" Mosca said.

"Actually, I got them from the library! And I'm sorry if I'm the only responsible one in the house and if you're all going to act like animals about this money then here," She said. Then she chucked the money over the side of the balcony as all the notes floated towards the floor. "Fetch!"

Then she stormed out of the Stella.

_Ooh! I know! Dramatic! Well, kind of. Please R and R. I'm really enjoying writing this so I'll be posting the next chapter soon hopefully! X_


	3. Chapter 3 The Medicine Cabinet

_Hello this is the 3__rd__ chapter. Oooh! What will happen? I think this chapter may be a bit fluffy : D _

Hornet

I felt so angry, especially at Prosper. I didn't think he was so petty. I walked down the alleys. It was dark and quite late. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to wait until they were all asleep before I came back.

On my way I passed a bar and a group of men obviously off their heads were outside.

"Alright Sunshine?" Slurred one of them.

I ignored them and tried to dodge past them.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" He said grabbing my hand. The other men jeered and laughed. I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip.

"Let me go!" I said but it just made them jeer and laugh more.

"Let me go." He mimicked. "Not until u giss uss a kiss?"

I looked him up and down.

"In your dreams." I said but I was scared.

"I don't like your attitude." He said pushing me up against the wall.

"Get off!" I said struggling. But he didn't let go. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Okay, but after you give us that kiss." He said sneering. The other men shouted and egged him on. I didn't know what to do. So I leant forward about to kiss his disgusting face, I could smell the beer.

Then the man was pushed onto the floor and someone grabbed my hand. I saw Mosca and Prosper on top of the man throwing wild punches and that the hand was Riccio.

"Come on Hornet!" Riccio said.

"Mosca, Prosper, come on, he's not worth it!" I said. Mosca and Prosper got up and spat at the man and swore. And then we ran.

Prosper

"Wow! That was so cool!" Riccio said running alongside Mosca.

"Somehow that's not how I would have described it." Said I panted. "It's a good thing Bo didn't wake up when we left."

We soon were back in the Stella. I really liked the Stella, if felt homely, safe. It was good for me and Bo. I had cut my head when I was fighting the drunk.

"Do want me to fix that up?" Hornet asked.

"Okay." I said.

We sat near the Medicine Cabinet.

"Why were you with that man?" I asked.

"I was just walking past and he said something so I ignored him and he got angry." She shrugged quietly, dabbing at my cut with cotton wool. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Well you didn't come back after an hour so we got worried... I got worried." I said smiling. Then I winced as she put antiseptic onto the cut.

"You always worry." She smiled. "I'm sorry for storming out. It's just hard to be the responsible. And I feel like even more of a target because I'm the only girl."

"If it makes you feel better, I like you being a girl." I said.

"You're so sweet Prop." She said then I winced again as she added another drop of antiseptic to the cut. She held my head and kissed my cut. "All better."


	4. Chapter 4 The Anger Of Hornet

_Sorry it's been a while folks! I'm sure you're all anxious to read the next chapter... NOT! _

Bo

I'm loving the Star Layer. It's magical and the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'm with my big brother. We've got a new family now, Hornet acts like the Mum and Riccio and Mosca are like Uncles, only not horrible like my uncle. Prosper acts like my dad though, it' so annoying!

I'm going to be a thief just like Scipio one day and I'll maybe even get to be a Thief Lord like him too! He'll take me on all his raids, he told me so himself.

I think the gang are back to normal now because no ones arguing about money anymore.

"Bo! The thief lord is here!" Riccio shouted.

"Coming!" I said. Oh boy! I love when he comes, I bet he's brought loads of jewels and stuff!

It was midnight and we were all really tired.

"How honoured we are to be graced with your presence." Hornet said sarcastically.

"Oh go stick your head back into a book why don't you?" Scip snapped.

"Oh did I offend you, your grace, shall I curtsy now or later, or should I just praise the ground you walk on." Hornet said as she turned and went back up to her bed. He rolled his eyes, I copied him but no one noticed.

"Scip? Have you got any treasure?" I asked. I loved looking at the precious objects he'd bring and I wished we wouldn't have to sell it.

"Not today, Bo." He said. "I just dropped by for a visit, I thought I might get a better welcome though." He raised his voice so Hornet could hear him.

"Scip, it would be a bit better if you tried to come a bit earlier." Mosca said quietly.

"I'll come any time that I want thank you very much. Let's not forget who got you out of the streets into a safe home." Scip said arrogantly. But it was true, he should be able to come when he pleases! "Now, I'll be back with a haul in the next week or so."

"Right." Riccio said yawning.

Soon Scip had left and we were ready for bed.

Prosper

Scipio is getting on my nerves, I'm really grateful for what he's done but I wish he'd stop acting all high and mighty, as though he owns us. No wonder Hornet is irritated by him. Hornet's really nice, and so is Mosca, and Riccio. I'm glad we found them, I'd be lost without them!

Bo keeps wanting to go on raids with Scip, every five seconds it's like, "I'm gonna be just like Scipio when I'm older," or "Scip says he'll take me on a raid when I'm older". Scip this, Scip that, all he ever talks about is Scipio. I get worried that one day he will steal, I couldn't bare the thought of him being caught and taken back to my Aunt and Uncles place. We are such a liability being here, if we get caught so will the others.

I didn't know what Riccio went through before, I knew he was in an orphanage, but before that, I didn't really want to ask. I knew Mosca's dad had left him after going away on a ship, Hornet doesn't think its true, but Mosca's too nice to lie about that. And Hornet, well I don't know anything, I'd like to know, because then it would be easier to talk to her because I'd feel like I know her better.

So I plucked up the courage to ask her.

Hornet

Scipio frustrates me so much! I honestly wouldn't mind hitting him over the head with one of my heaviest books! He always thinks he's better than us. But I know he's done a lot for us, I've got to give him that. I mean he could probably buy himself a load of stuff with his stolen loot, but instead he gives it to us. So he's not all bad.

I don't like thinking about what could have happened if he hadn't found us. We'd probably be found out eventually, then Riccio and Mosca would go back to the orphanage, and I'd... I don't know. I don't want to know.

I get upset, when I think about it, and the only thing that takes my mind off it is reading, and taking care of everyone. When I don't do that, then there's nothing to take my mind off of the past.

But even the boys can't make me forget. Not for long enough anyway.

"Hornet?" Prop said quietly when the others were out. I was just in the middle of a really interesting chapter in my book, so I was irritated that he interrupted me.

"What?" I snapped. Prop looked down, embarrassed, I felt sorry for him then. I said more gently, "Sorry, what is it?"

"I was just thinking...about the past, you know." He said.

"Right..." I said, I didn't really like how the conversation was going.

"Well you know my past, I was just wondering about yours...I mean you haven't told me." Prosper said.

"Well the past is in the past." I said bluntly. Tears pricked in my eyes. I shut my book and walked over to the vending machine where we keep our food.

I though he'd leave me alone but he just followed me.

"Why don't you tell anyone, we've all had a bad past, I'm sure-" Prosper said.

"You're sure what? Why do you want to know? It's nothing to do with you!" I interrupted sharply.

"Well you can't be afraid of it. It's not like it will happen again. It'd just be nice to know more about you." Prosper said.

"Well if you want to know more about me, you should ask me about my favourite book, or what I'd like to be when I'm older. Me telling you about my past won't make us closer." I said angrily.

Prosper looked hurt, and I suppose I felt sorry for him. But I was too angry to apologise. He just walked off. Probably to help Mosca with his broken radio.

_Folks, you may find out next time what happened to Hornet, so read on _


End file.
